objectadversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man, labeled "The Defensive" was a male contestant on Object Adversity. He was on the Amazing Arcadings. Personality Pac-Man is a very clumsy and idiotic leader. He don't really help out his team a majority of the time, but will always try to fight back when in denial. Coverage Please Mined Your Step Pac-Man is first seen in a confessional, in which he is chomping and making the classic "Pac-Man Sound". During the anvil dodging challenge, he is seen mad when Pistol laughs at Mitten dying, but is happy when Pistol is crushed by an anvil as well. Pac-Man manages to get past the challenge by swallowing all anvils that fall his way. After the challenge, he and Magic Wand pick the teams, and the first team challenge starts. Pac-Man decides to use the same strategy as Magic Wand by splitting the team into groups to looks for different minerals. During the challenge, Pac-Man is seen with Awesome Face and Blueberry looking for coal. Blueberry points out that there is coal in the other direction, but the two keep rolling away. Pac-Man is then seen after the challenge, looking away as Blueberry yells at him and Awesome Face, although he is not listening, he may have not cared instead of not heard. At the elimination, Pac-Man is safe with 0 votes, although he has no lines. Disaster Strikes Pac-Man is absent for a large amount of time in this episode, but is later is seen questioning the team who should try to make sure the volcano is safe to cross. Later, he is seen grieving Awesome Face's elimination, to which Gumdrop shows up, calling him a moron and to not support a traitor. The two continue arguing when Gas Mask shows up, warning them to move because of a storm. Gumdrop calls Gas Mask a freak after he walks away, to which she is immediately struck by lightning. Pac-Man laughs, saying it was karma, to which Snowcone argues with as she is apart of his team. Blueberry agrees, calling him an idiot, to which Pac-Man calls her a microscopic menace. Blueberry, angered, runs up to Pac-Man, kicking him, which kills him suddenly. In the end, Pac-Man's team wins, and he is not seen for the rest of the episode. Break A Leg! Pac-Man is first seen at Target's meeting, but has no lines. Later, he is confronted by Gumdrop once again, who argues with Pac-Man, saying that he has done almost nothing for his team. Gumdrop says she should replace him, to which Pac-Man makes a deal that they will let the team decide. During the talent show, Pac-Man has a poor performance, simply saying how Awesome Face is the best. This gets a 0.5/20 in total. After the challenge, Pac-Man is seen along with Magic Wand, intensely waiting for the results. His team is revealed to have lost, to which Gumdrop is angered to. The both ask for opinions from the team who should be voted out, which nobody answers to. At the elimination, Gumdrop and Pac-Man argue with each other, both stating that they know the other will be eliminated. Pac-Man ends up being eliminated at 5 votes, yelling at his team and Gumdrop angrily before he is sucked into the Disaster Dimension portal. Category:Templates Category:Male Category:Limbless Category:Eliminated Category:Amazing Arcading Category:Games